


You don't know me!

by TheBluePaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Hunk has two moms, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, Nightmares, Step-Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBluePaladin/pseuds/TheBluePaladin
Summary: They don't know Lance. And they regret not knowing sooner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own VLD.

"OK paladins ready for our next bonding exercise."

 

"Come on Coran we have been at this for hours and I'm tired."

 

"Stop complaining Lance and how are you always tired you sleep more than anyone on this ship."

 

"Shut it mullet."

 

Before Lance and Keith could get further into their argument Shiro step in between the two separating them both.

 

"That's enough you two, now let's get this done with so we can all go take a break. Coran what is the exercise."

 

The elder Altean straightened up when all attention was on him.

 

"Well all of us including, Allura and I, are going to be hooked up to the mind machine and we all our going to go inside each other's mind. Then once inside the certain paladins mind, the machine will show us two random things that no one can control. Now I must warn you, the being whose mind we enter will not be with us, so the machine can safely go through their mind and no damage can come to their mind."

 

Hunk stepped forward looking a little scared.

 

"So this thing is going to show our deepest secrets? Cause man that is so uncool."

 

Allura placed a comforting hand on Hunks shoulder.

 

"Not exactly Hunk. The machine will simply pick two random fact such as, um, your favorite color or favorite food. But it has to be something we do not already know."

 

"Um princess I'm with Hunk on this I don't like the thought of you guys or a machine rooting around my head and inner thoughts."

 

"Not like there's much we don't know already."

 

"And what does that mean Keith."

 

Lance was glaring at Keith, while Keith looked at him like he wasn't even a real challenge to him.

 

"What I mean Lance is that we know everything there is to know about you."

 

"Keith stop it."

 

Shiro sensing a storm was brewing went to stop Keith before he said something unnecessary, but he was too late.

 

"You are loud, obnoxious, you come from this big happy family with loving parents and siblings. You flirt with anything that can breath, you focus more on your looks than actual training, you treat anything and everything like a game, and you think this whole universe revolves around you. Well news flash idiot, it doesn't."

 

Lance didn't respond he just kept his head down, clenching his fist. But when he did speak, it was like his words were made on ice, freezing anyone who heard it, his eyes were the same, hard and cold.

 

"What not going to guess my greatest fear, or darkest thought?"

 

Keith just scoffed as if it was one of Lance's "jokes".

 

"Yeah OK, your greatest fear is that you'll get a pimple on your oh so flawless skin and your darkest thought was that you believe I'm a better paladin so you will have to "Out stage" me. Did I miss anything you royal highness?"

 

"I don't know. Why don't we do this exercises and find out."

 

"Why don't we?"

 

In only a few ticks everyone had been settled down on the ground. Something Hunk realized was Lance was the farthest from the group, and the closest to the door. Coran then had turned on the machine, and everything went black.

 

The first thing they had saw was Pidge trying peanut butter for the first time as a baby and hating it at first. Which surprised them since the youngest had shone her love the stuff when they had found some at the space mall. Then they had seen current her trying to sing to some random band, key word trying, the girl was horrible at it but she looked happy doing it.

 

Coran was next. The first thing they saw was Corans wedding with King Alfor as his best man. They then saw Corans more rebellious phase in his youth, which made the paladins and princess laugh. Pidge asking Shiro to remind her to tease the royal advisor later. Shiro just chuckled and shook his head at Pidge's antics.

 

Hunk was up next. First they see his two mom's watching baby Hunk from a distance as he makes his first batch of muffins. They came out burnt and inedible, but both of his moms still ate them and after all three of them went on to make the next batch together as a happy family. The next scene they see is teen Hunk getting anger at some bullies for teasing Lance. This got Lance some confused and concerned looks because in the scene it looked like he was crying. Lance said nothing and just kept looking at the screen. Soon everyone followed him.

 

Keith was next. First they saw kid Keith staring at a Moth-man statue in pure awe with a slightly older Shiro standing next to him. Memory Shiro looked at kid Keith then to the statue then back to younger Keith in confusion. Their Shiro said that that is where he wanted to go for his birthday, to see a statue. Shiro shakes his head at past and current Keith's actions since he knows his stepbrother had not changed much since then. They then saw baby Keith crying because he had both his feet in the ocean. Shiro told them that Keith just wasn't a fan of water and burst right into tears when the water covered his feet. But the strange thing was he didn't even move to get away from the water. No one had any comments.

 

They then saw into Allura's mind. First they saw Allura daydreaming, going on a date with Shiro and how much of a crush she had on him, Shiro blushed at this new found information. The second thing they saw was Allura walking around with the most ridiculous hair cut, and the thing was she acted like her normal self. Their Coran told them that the princess had just come back from a royal haircut and she did not know at the time that they had messed up. and that her father would stop laughing at her hair till it grew back and that she swore off cutting her hair.

 

They then saw into Shiro's mind. They first saw Shiro being pranked by Pidge's older brother Matt. Lance made a comment about how he was going to get along just fine with her brother when they found him. Pidge agreed with both how they would get along and with that they will find her brother and father. They then saw Shiro daydreaming about holding hands with Allura, hugging her, etc. Basically they all saw that the black paladin had a major crush on the princess, Allura blushing like Shiro.

 

The next one they saw was Lance's mind. But before Lance disappeared he looked at the others with pain in his eyes. With that he left the others in confusion on why he looked like that but before they could question the blue paladins action any further, everything had light up.

 

Coran explained that they would be "living through" the memory or something with Lance.

 

"OK everyone prepare to see how right I was."

 

The first thing the saw was fire. Everywhere. Nothing but burning hot fire. The heat was unbearable. Only Keith could withstand it being as fire was his element. But where was Lance? That is when they heard a voice, a small weak voice.

 

"Mamá!"

 

They all turned around to see a small five year old Lance, kneeling above an unconscious woman, who they could only assume was his mother. Tears rolled down his soot covered face as he shook her, as if trying to wake her up.

 

"Despierta mamá ¡Papá y los demás no se despertarán! ¡Por favor despierta!"

 

Since none of them knew Spanish, subtitles appeared. Suddenly they wish they didn't know what Lance was saying.

 

("Wake up mommy! Daddy and the others won't wake up! Please wake up!")

 

Allura cried into Coran's shoulder. A feeling of understanding swept through her, for she had lost all of her family. The only difference is that she didn't watch them all die right before her eyes.

 

They suddenly heard a grown man shout in English.

 

"HELLO IS ANYONE THERE?"

 

Lance hearing the man, shouted for his help.

 

"Sí por aquí! Por favor ayude a mi madre ya mi familia que no se despierten.."

("Yes over here! Please help my mother and my family they won't wake up.")

 

Lance's team stood still. He was worried for his dead family and not for himself. He was so close to dying and the only thought on his mind was saving his family that breathed no more. The firefighter saw him and rushed over. He saw Lance's mother and his family and already knew it was too late for them but not for Lance. The boy probably breathed in enough smoke as it was, he needed to get him out and fast.

 

"Listen boy, we have to go. My name is Mike Kogane, and I'm here to save you."

 

Keith froze. That was his father. His father saved Lance. But from Lance's reaction it appeared that Lance didn't understand him. Lance kept shaking his head screaming in Spanish to save his family. Suddenly part of the roof had come falling down, and Keith's father grabbed Lance while he took his attention off of the firefighter to look at the roof. Once Lance registered what the Older man had done, he started screaming at him to stop, to go back for his family to save them. But once they had made it outside Lance had escaped his arms and ran back towards to house to get his family but it was too late. His house collapsed down, flames growing bigger and his family's bodies burning into ash. Lance fell down on his knees silently crying. Before he turned to the man who had saved him, but not his family. The man whose action left him alone with no one else to call family. Lance glared at the man who still had his mask on, but he would remember his name for the rest of his life. Lance opened his mouth said his first words in English.

 

"I hate you."

 

Each word was full of malice and hatred. And the scene went to black. Leaving the Voltron crew in a black empty void to process the new information they had on the blue paladin. Pidge broke the silence.

 

"That's why."

 

Everyone looked at her, tears running down her face as she looked at them as if she had found the answer to everyone's question.

 

"Lance hates Keith, because he thinks his dad stole his family from him. He can't help but hate you because to him that man took his family away from him and left him with nothing."

 

"And that would explain the boy's hatred toward fire."

 

Keith turned towards Coran.

 

"But that's not fair I'm not my dad. I didn't take his family from him. Why am I the one who suffers his hatred from this. Why not Shiro, he looks more like our dad than I do."

 

Hunk decides to join in the conversation.

 

"Dude Shiro doesn't have his last name. Lance didn't see his face, he only knew his name."

 

Keith was getting frustrated. So Shiro decided to step in and calm him down.

 

"Look let's watch the last one and talk to Lance about this afterwards. Deal?"

 

Everyone nodded their heads and watched as everything turned white. They were suddenly in a dense forest.

 

"A dream?"

 

Everyone turned to Coran as he explained that they were in one of Lance's dreams. A recurring one from what he could tell. He did not tell them how he knew though. Suddenly they see Lance running, from what they couldn't see. But they could see the sweat rolling down his face and the fear in his eyes as he reached a dead end. Shiro spoke up realizing what they were about to see.

 

"Guys we aren't about to see a dream."

 

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

 

"We're about to see a nightmare."

 

Everyone looked back at Lance who was now speaking. Fear in each word he spoke.

 

"Please stop. I'm sorry. I'll do better, Please Leave me alone."

 

A figure creeped up to Lance as he stood in place, unable to move. A small stream of tears went down his cheek as the figure came out of the shadows.

 

Everyone gasped as they saw who Lance was cowering in fear of.

 

It was Shiro.

 

Nightmare(NM)Shiro slowly walked to Lance not saying a single word and once he was right in front of Lance he offered him a small friendly smile. Lance accepted his smile and was giving him one back, till he coughed up some blood.

 

Everyone stood still in shock, not believing what they were seeing.

 

(NM)Shiro had stabbed Lance through the heart with his Galra hand. He spoke, his voice was as clear as the wind, as Lance looked at him in pure shock.

 

"You are such a disappointment. I'll be glad when you're gone."

 

And in a heartbeat (NM)Shiro throws Lances across the room, forest gone and now they are in a giant crater. Lance is bleeding out as he stands up (NM)Shiro still has Lances blood on his hand, he makes no move to wipe it off. Suddenly Lance is stabbed through his gut and kicked towards the center of the crater. There stood (NM)Keith, his whole body on fire as he sneered down at Lance as if he was nothing but dirt beneath his boot.

 

"How could we expect anything from you. Your just a cargo pilot who was in the wrong place. You should have died that night. It's because you are alive that your family is dead. You're nothing but a dream stealer. Wasn't it your big sisters dream to be a fighter pilot not yours. So what now that she's dead you go and take her dream? Huh, is that it Lance?"

 

(NM)Keith spits on his face and kicks him in the chest.

 

"Pathetic. You're nothing but a failure."

 

Before Lance could retort or fully stand up, (NM)Pidges bayard wraps around him and shocks him till he falls on the ground crying and gasping in pain. He looks to see (NM)Pidge looking at him with nothing but pure rage.

 

"IT'S YOUR FAULT LANCE! ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A MESS UP WE WOULD HAVE FOUND MY FAMILY BY NOW! IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT."

 

Lance was apologizing and and muttering "I know" repeatedly till (NM)Allura shows up in her Galra form and takes the end of Pidges bayard and uses it to fling Lance into the air. Once in the air Lance turns to see (NM)Allura by his side, her fist raised in the air, anger in her eyes and voice as she punches him down to the grounds.

 

"You are not a true paladin. Why the Blue lion chose you is beyond anyone's comprehension. The mice would make a better paladin then you. You are unworthy to be the pilot of the blue lion. You weren't meant to be here. You're just a seventh wheel, you're not needed."

 

Lance sat up. Only muttering "I know" and "I'm sorry".

 

"Lance."

 

Lance looked up to see (NM)Coran. The elder alien didn't say anything, didn't do anything. All he did was look at Lance with disappointment in his eyes. Lance had failed him. (NM)Coran shook his head and walked away from the boy. Not even turning around as Lance called his name, begging him to forgive him for whatever he had done. To give him another chance, to not leave him alone. But (NM)Coran didn't turn around he just disappeared into the darkness, leaving Lance to himself, till (NM)Hunk appeared. Just like (NM)Coran he just stood there. But he did speak and a part of Lance wished he was just silent like (NM)Coran.

 

"I am not your friend Lance. I never was. I just took pity on you since no one else wanted to be around you. And you know what I wish I never did. If it weren't for you I would be safe with my moms. I would be home, safe and warm. And far from you."

 

Soon Lance was surrounded by everyone, they all spun in a circle each one spitting out something to him.

 

"Useless."

 

"Cargo pilot"

 

"Failure"

 

"Unworthy"

 

"Problem"

 

"Mistake"

 

"Seventh wheel"

 

"terrible friend"

 

"Obnoxious"

 

"Disappointment"

 

And with that final comment Lance looked to his hand to see a gun was placed in it, he slowly raised it to his head. Everyone saw this and started screaming at him for him to stop, all forgetting that this was not real. That this wasn't their friend, but they didn't care fake or not they didn't want to see this. But the guns nose was pressed up against Lance's head and with one last watery breath Lance look up as if staring straight at them. His eyes flowing with tears as he gave them a pained smile, he opened his mouth and said,

 

"I'm sorry."

 

And with a loud bang everything went black.

 

No one spoke as they all opened their eyes to see the light of the ceiling shine at them. Practically everyone had shot up to look at Lance but he wasn't there. Coran ran to his panel, quickly typing in some codes before telling them that Lance had left with the blue lion shortly after the end of the nightmare. Shiro being the leader told all of them that they should go to bed. And that he would talk to Lance, but Allura countered him saying this was something they should all be there to discuss. Shiro couldn't fight back, so he agreed. But since it was late everyone had went to bed, but no one could rest. Lance's nightmare replaying over and over in their minds. Once morning struck everyone except Lance was in the dining hall eating breakfast. When everyone was almost done Lance had walked in, looking tired and sad. When he caught sight of everyone he tried to run away but Shiro was close to him and fast. He pulled Lance into a hug which soon everyone joined in. Once they all pulled apart, Shiro looked Lance in his eyes.

 

"Lance please we have to speak about this."

 

"No we don't. We can just forget it ever happened."

 

"Lance my boy. That is something we can not do."

 

"WELL WHY NOT!"

 

"BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU LANCE! DESPITE WHAT YOU THINK WE ARE FAMILY!"

 

That had to be the loudest they had ever heard Coran yell.

 

"NO, YOU GUYS ARE! I DON'T BELONG HERE!"

 

"YES YOU DO!!!"

 

No one had ever heard Hunk scream so loud either.

 

"Please leave me alone."

 

Lance was crying just like in his nightmare. He was scared and  just wanted to leave and go back to before they did the stupid bonding exercise. Allura walked forward, growing a few inches taller than Lance, hugging him while resting his head on her shoulder. Lance reluctantly hugged back, but when he did he let loose all that he held back. Every tear he tried not to shed came out, the dam had broken. Now it was time for them to repair the blue paladin's heart. It would take some time but it would be worth it just to see Lance smile once again.

 


End file.
